Agents Of Change (4)
by Zodiac
Summary: While Neo and Eve work towards peace, there are still battles to be fought at home and in the field.


# Agents Of Change 

Chapter 4: Unwelcome Guests

*************************

"I don't understand," Gecko kicked at the water thoughtfully from where she sat on the dock, "You act perfectly human. Key's work is flawless."

"It's simply observing and integrating what I see into actions," Eve explained, looking out over the water. It was a sunny, bright afternoon, and the reflections of the water glimmered pleasantly. She was sure Key was off somewhere fishing, but other than that they were alone. "What works works, and what doesn't doesn't. I don't bother trying to explain it."

"But, ok, like for an example." Gecko gestured, "You have a sense of smell, but no sense of taste."

"Right."

"The two are so close, though. Why one and not the other?"

"Actually, I do have a basic taste functions. It's just it all tastes about the same. There's no equivalent in my system for things like 'chicken' or 'beef'."

"Why smell?"

"Best guess is that I integrated what I was receiving into impressions that developed while in the Matrix. I didn't eat while I was there, at least not much, ergo I never hard-coded a taste function."

Gecko sighed. "You've lost me."

Eve imitated the sigh perfectly, "I lost myself quite a while back." She smiled easily, "The best thing, concerning me at least, is to accept it and move on. I stop wondering 'why' and started enjoying it."

"Sounds like good advice for most people."

Eve looked at Gecko, "You know, you're speaking much more intelligently than I remember before."

"You mean the bubble-act? It's a habit I've gotten into," Gecko shrugged. "If I acted stupid aboard my old ship, people took it a lot easier on me when I didn't do well in the simulations."

"You didn't make the jump?"

"Not once. I can't let go of reality. I see this place as real as outside, and subject to the same laws."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. You know…" She leaned in conspiratorially, "Morpheus tried it eighteen times before he got it right."

"_Morpheus_?" Gecko was shocked, "But other than Neo he's the best."

"So? Takes practice. And no one on board will think poorly of you if you can't quite let go. It happens to a lot of people."

"I've tried forty-eight times." Gecko looked miserable, "I don't think I ever will."

"Then you probably won't." Eve agreed. Gecko looked up, scowling.

"I thought you just said I could if I tried."

"If you think you can, you will. If you think you can't, you won't. That's the way subjective reality works." Eve watched as Key appeared from around a bend on the lake. "Look."

Gecko looked over, then blushed.

"Mm." Eve stood, "I'm going in to work on something Morpheus gave me. Have fun and be nice."

As she got up, Gecko considered her, "Isn't Key kind of like your dad?"

"Logically, yes. Actually, no.He built me with something else in mind, I suspect, although it ended up differently. Now we get along as two friends and crewmen should." 

Gecko smiled. "So you won't mind?"

"I'm encouraging you. Just talk about floating point coprocessors and he'll be eating out of your hand." Eve walked off, leaving Gecko sitting on the edge of the dock.

She ambled down towards the path to the house, stretching out her awareness until she sensed the other presence inside. He was in the library. Didn't he ever leave that room? She wanted to use her computer. Of course, she could just make one appear in the common room, or the kitchen, but it was the principle of the thing that mattered. Eve didn't think of herself as spiteful or irritable, but she felt a vague, unfounded resentment at having to share her construct with a program that was as alien to her as she was to her human counterparts. 

Morpheus had told her about the terms of the bet, and Smith's wager. She was perversely reassured and annoyed at the same time. She knew it was highly irrational for a program, but then, she was getting used to it. She would also have to get used to Smith; it wasn't like there was much choice. 

Upon entering the library she found her computer unattended. Not that she'd expected it to be anything else—she doubted he could even use it. The library was one of her favorite rooms, aside from the kitchen and porch. Key had made tall bookshelves that reached up to the ceiling, and done the room in deep maroons and dark woods. The shelves were filled with the Nebuchadnezzar's digital library. The room was quiet and smelled of dusty paper; it was a peaceful place.

Smith was sitting with his back to her, a book in his hands. He sat stiffly in an overstuffed chair, both feet on the floor, gazing out over the landscape through one of the floor to ceiling windows. She glanced out it as she passed. There were ominous clouds moving in over Trinity's mountain range, and occasionally a flicker of lighting lit up the sky. Key and Gecko were still outside.

Walking to a smaller window on the other side of the room, she hit the frame with her fist to loosen it up. Once she'd gotten it open she stuck her head out.

"Hey!" She called to the two distant figures sitting close together on the pier, "Get in here or get back home. The lightning's on a random generator."

"In a minute, Mom," Yelled the barely discernible Key. Eve felt the first drops of rain on her face, then shrugged and pulled her head back inside the house. If they wanted to get rained on, that was their business. She slammed the sticking window shut, then tied the curtains back so that she could watch the lake from her computer. But first, she was curious about something. And she was also in the mood to be annoying.

"Whatcha reading?"   
  
Smith flinched slightly as her voice reached his ears. "Go away."

"Tell me what you're reading."

"Nothing at the moment. Go away."

"Then what's that in your lap?"

"Tolstoy."

"Really? Who's it by?" She scored another hit with that one. He turned his head to tear into her, but she cut him off. "I was kidding."

"Hm." He grunted, then returned to staring out the window.

"You're hard to talk to. What are you looking at?"

"I don't wish to speak to you. And I am looking outside, as should be apparent to anyone with an IQ in the double digit range."

"Last time someone checked my IQ, I hit the four-digit range. So I guess I wouldn't catch on to why you've been looking out the window for the past two days."

"Four-digits? How pathetic." She could have sworn he smirked.

"And you're Mr. Rocket Scientist? I think not."

"I am not a rocket scientist. I am an Agent."

"No, you're not."

His jaw tightened and the smirk disappeared, but he didn't respond. Eve sighed. That hadn't been a bright thing to say, now had it? She moved away from him and took a seat at her desk, opening up the field path she was interested in. 

_File Extraction_---_Nabopolassar_

_ _

While she could store her own memories and experiences, Eve relegated her work to the passive files of the Neb. Trying to store it her own system made her slow and glitchy, which, according to the crew, translated into depressed and bad-tempered. As well as using it to explain the Matrix to Neo, she found the computer useful for converting her thoughts into terms the scientists back at Zion could understand. 

Reaching around behind the console she picked up a miniature jack, no longer or larger than a needle. Swiftly and painlessly she inserted in into her wrist, connecting herself to the Neb's main computer core. 

It was odd, the disconnect between the constructs and the raw core of the Neb. Like the difference between standing on the beach and swimming in the ocean.She took to it, engaged it, manipulated it a million times over until the Nabopolassar was exactly as Zion had requested. As quick as thought she sent it off into the ether, transmitted back to the city and the waiting scientists.

There was someone shaking her shoulder. She pulled herself back with a lurch, funneling back into the construct. She looked up to see Chakra's face.

"Hello," Eve blinked, clearing her vision.

"Are you okay?" Chakra looked worried.

"I'm functioning properly. Why do you ask?"

"You were kind of staring off into space. He said you were fine, but I wanted to be sure."

"Thanks. What time is it?" Eve looked over to see Smith still in his chair.

"About 1800."

Eve whistled. "Seven hours."

"What were you doing?"

"Just some things for Zion." Behind them, Smith perked up invisibly.

"You do work for them?" Chakra pulled up a stool within arms' reach. 

"Only when they can't figure out Minesweeper by themselves… if you want to eavesdrop, Smith, you're welcome to join us." Eve raised her voice slightly, sensing his interest. There was a pause, then the man rose to his feet and stalked out. Chakra watched him go.

"He was very polite when I asked him about you. I didn't think he would be."

"Don't mistake politeness for a personality disorder."

"Speaking of personalities…" Chakra clasped her hands in her lap, "I came to apologize for mine."

"Why?" Eve cocked her head and looked blankly at Chakra. 

Chakra appeared uncomfortable, "About…about how rude I was when I first met you. It wasn't very kosher, if you know what I mean."

"Oh _that_. I don't take things like that personally, Chakra. If I listened to every insult thrown my way I'd be knee deep in bodies."

"Why? Does it happen often?"

"Between Griff, Union, Tank, and my new boarder I get an earful on a regular basis. You'll learn. It takes a while to get used to a new place. But the Neb is a nice place to get used to."

"I thought that bet everyone made was awful. Putting money on how long it takes you two to kill each other."

"Don't knock it. Keeps morale up. Besides, I have no intention of picking a fight with him."

"You're strange. You switch between sounding like Mr. Spock and Captain Kirk."

"So are you. You switch between sounding like a surly teenager and an observant, pleasant young woman." Eve scratched her nose, "Are all children this complex?"

"Some are worse." Chakra wasn't sure why she was so uncomfortable. She'd come in here expecting a computer program, and now she felt like she was talking to human being. It was disconcerting. Eve actually looked like a program—her hair was pulled tightly back and her face was sharp and angular, with a faint, cruel cast to it. There was a set to her mouth that was hard---Chakra was reminded of an Agent. But her eyes were affable and kind; Chakra thought she looked like she didn't fit together quite right.

"Yo," Key interrupted, standing in the doorway, "I was wondering when you'd snap out of computer mode."

"Pardon me for aiding the great cause of the Resistance," Eve smiled at her oldest friend. "Shall we?" Chakra saw that Key carried a chessboard under his arm.

"I don't get it," Chakra raised her eyebrows, "If she beats you all the time, why do you keep playing?"

"Because the day I win will be the greatest in my life." Key made a victory symbol with his fingers. "Man will triumph against machine."

"That'll be the day," Replied Eve, "Want to hang around, Chakra?"

"No thanks. Trinity said she'd show me the Neb's medical equipment, since it's doubtful we'll be unplugging anyone now that the tubeships are running." Chakra stood, "Good luck, Key. Every victory counts."

"Damn straight," He grinned, "Us humans win any way we can."

"The only time you 'won' was when you tipped over the board and spilled all the pieces." Eve pointed out.

"It was still victory," Key watched Chakra disappear "Bye bye… Chiclet's a lot nicer in here than out there."

"People are complex. I'm still trying to work it out."

"There's no way you'll ever understand. Even people don't understand each other. Sometimes I wonder what it must like to be you."

"What do you mean?" She and Key often discussed the nature of things as they played—it was tradition.

"I built you for Neo, and for me. I never really thought you'd actually become a person or a sentient. I guess in respect to the definitions you aren't really one or the other. " Had it been anyone else. Key wouldn't have been speaking like this. But he'd learned, while Eve could become angry, irritated, and even viciously destructive, she didn't mind people examining her nature. It seemed logical to her, since she spent most of her time examining them. They'd discussed as much several times.

"I'm walking a thin line, Key. It's odd, I admit. Being on the fence between human and an artificial intelligence."

"Alternate intelligence. Alternate humanity." He moved his rook into place. "I'm still constantly amazed by you. Gecko can't get over how real you seem."

"She doesn't accept me as sentient?"

"She doesn't regard anything non-human as sentient. Too much time in books and not enough in the field. Even says Agents are just elaborate chunks of data."

"She'd be right. But enough code and you've got an AI. Hell, enough code and you've got a human. Mention deoxyribonucleic acid to her one day." Eve flicked her finger, jolting a pawn forward.

Key smiled evilly, "I'll do that." He lifted a knight and placed it with great aplomb on the board. "Check."

Eve looked down, then moved her Queen. "Checkmate. You lose."

"Damn. Thought I had you for a second."

"You had me for one point two billionths of a second. Once I analyzed every possible move, I had you."

"Set them up again, Deep Blue?"

"Don't we always?" Key began to reset the board.

"So, how you and the undertaker getting along?"

"You mean Smith? Fairly well. We don't speak to each other that much."

"I thought since you're so alike…"

"I am nothing like Smith."

"_Meaning _in terms of construction, not personality or alignment. You know, I still can't believe Zion and the Oracle let him on board."

"Believe it. He's here. Somewhere, anyways."  
  


"Can't you tell where?"

"If I wanted to know where he was, I'd know right away. But I don't. I find it amazing as well, you know. I think Smith is much more dangerous than he's claiming."

"You think his offer isn't genuine?"

"Are you kidding? To use a phrase, he'd sell out his own grandmother."

"Maybe you should tell Morpheus that."

"I did. They didn't or couldn't listen. In all fairness, Smith _is_ extremely useful. His knowledge far outstrips mine concerning the Matrix. And he does actively dislike his job. But I don't like him and don't trust him. He smells odd, too. Like gunpowder and solder."

"I haven't gotten that close," Key twitched a smile, "To be frank, he scares the shit out of me. If it wasn't for you I definitely would not be hanging around right now."

"So now I'm your teddy bear?" Eve set down a pawn.

"Obvious Elvis jokes aside, yup. And Neo's my blankie." Key moved his rook.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that. Apparently I was created by a two year old toddler."

"You were right after fingerpaints and just before Winnie The Pooh. Then Morpheus handed out juice and cookies because we'd been so good." For some reason that made her laugh, and Key came close to beating her. But he didn't, and they played again as the light faded from the sky.

"Checkmate," Eve yawned, as a hint. It was past his bedtime.

"Yeah, all right. I'm going." Key put all the pieces back into there respective places. "I'll leave this here, as a monument to my demasculinzation."

"Such a monument would suggest you were masculine at one point." 

He stuck out his tongue as he disappeared. "Goodni…"

"Goodnight," She replied, then stood. It was quite dark out, but the moon was shining through one of the windows. The cycle of night and day ran with the shifts on board the Nebuchadnezzar. Tank was going off duty and Griff on. The graveyard shift, as he called it. Eve thought briefly about going back to work on the Nabopolassar, but decided she'd better wait until Zion sent word on further modifications. She could shoot the breeze with Griff, but she was feeling worn from her seven hours of work. Time to decompress.

She went down to the common room. There was a bedroom upstairs, but she preferred the window and the long, low couch running opposite it. Through the window the dark grass waved like an ocean.

Curling up on the couch, she began to shut down. Previously she needed to have someone outside hit a button to cut her power, but nowadays rerouting it seemed to work just as well. Eve's face went slowly blank as her thoughts ceased and her sensory input dulled. She doubted it her guest would drop in—he seemed to know enough about shutting down. On that comforting thought, Eve fell asleep.

*******************************

Smith walked slowly through the dark. His irritation knew no bounds, and he fought the urge to lash out.

_Why are you bothering?_ _There's no one watching_. Not entirely true, given his current parasite, but as near to true as made no difference. The bug didn't control or monitor his actions. It would kill him if he gave up information that would leave the mainframe vulnerable, disrupting his interface and dissembling his being. He'd been authorized to give the Resistance codes to certain areas, help them with their laughable technology, even assist with the recruitment of more batteries if necessary. But nothing that would lead to the destruction of the mainframe.That didn't include that revolting hybrid he'd been forced into close quarters with. He was going to kill it, but only once his mission was complete. Find a way to destroy Anderson, Zion, and the Resistance.

It didn't occur to him, at least not at that time, that the machines were desperate. He knew that attacks had increased, and that there may have been a few more ships than originally estimated, but the mainframe had been staunch in it's claim that the Resistance posed no great threat. And of course, being part of the mainframe, he thought that as well, automatically and without question.

Which brought him to his current state. He listened, for a moment, then shuddered. Was this silence? Aside from the faint sound of wind, there was nothing. No streams of data, no voices of the population, no reports or orders or alerts. Just the rustle of grass and the crunch of whatever it was he was walking on. Gravel, it seemed. This construct wasn't like anything he'd seen or heard before. It had taken him two days to find the nerve to come outside—without the foreknowledge of his environment or the calm direction of his fellows, he couldn't see around corners or sense the layout. It was like being blind. He didn't think of asking his new companion about it; Smith doubted her intelligence on every level. If she did contain Brown's old operating systems, she didn't use them.

There was no country in the Matrix, just the City that spanned on forever. There was the news, of course, lifted from archives long ago, and the television and radio broadcasts that showed pictures of oceans and fields and jungles. But all the Agents and the human population knew were the streets of asphalt and towers of concrete. It had been decided long ago that an urban environment would house the most people with the least amount of graphical data—simply a matter of population density. And the Agents were programmed to know every inch of the city, every door and route and alleyway. Not knowing what lay around a corner or behind a tree unnerved Smith to no end.

So when a cricket began to sing, he jumped, startled. This place was undisciplined and chaotic. What kind of sane program lived like this? Of course, the crew had helped her build it. That was another thing. Her interaction with the crew seemed one of friendly kinship. That went against everything that had been ingrained into him since his inception into the Matrix. Machines hated humans and humans hated machines. There were no gray areas when dealing with mechanics. So why did they treat her as an equal, and vice versa? In fact, she looked as if she identified more readily with humans than humans did with each other. It made no sense. Her code had to be corrupted in some fashion. Much like hi…

Smith snapped mental locks down on that thought immediately. He would take great pleasure in killing her, he told himself. Such an abomination should not be allowed to exist.Purity and perfection were the ultimate goal. He was aware of his own denial, but once this mission was completed he would be accepted back into the Matrix, and perhaps even rewarded for helping to bring down Anderson and Zion. This was the road to freedom.

Something moved ahead, in the darkness. He frowned, hand moving to his sidearm. Of course, it wasn't there. His earpiece and sidearm had been left behind. Whatever it was snuffled and shuffled out onto the path. He took a step forward. A small mammal looked up at him, barely discernible into the dim light of the moon. There was no moon in the Matrix.

He bent down and picked it up roughly by the nape of the neck. The furry thing squirmed and twisted in his tight grip. It made a strange angry squealing noise. Smith recognized it, although he didn't understand. It was a rabbit.

Abruptly he felt a searing pain in his hand as the rabbit sank its teeth into his palm. Smith howled and dropped the animal; it bounded off into some underbrush. He stared at his palm in shock. He'd never felt pain during the entire span of his existence. Agents weren't designed to feel pain. What was happening to him? His shock deepened as he realized there was an ample amount of blood oozing from the bite mark.

****************************************

"Wake up." Someone was shaking her.

"No," She replied clearly, automatic responses kicking in. She wasn't done compressing her routines.

"Wake _up_," The voice rose slightly, cold but panicked, "It's an emergency." The word _emergency_ ticked off her activation, and she snapped back to full awareness.

"What is it? Are we being attacked?" She looked around, seeing nothing but a hulking shape near her. Eve flicked on the lights, but she already knew it was Smith. She could also feel the anger and pain radiating off him. He was hurt? "What's wrong?"

"I am…" He looked confused, "I don't know. I believe I am injured." Finally she noticed him clutching his right hand, and oddly enough blood was dripping through the fingers of his left.

She stood. "Let me see." His face showed reluctance. "You woke me up so now you show me why." She explained acidly.He let go of his hand and held it gingerly out for her examination.

"Good god," She took his fingers and palm and turned them over, noticing belatedly that he flinched at her touch, "What happened?"

"I was bitten by some sort of animal," He growled.

"Chester bit you?" She examined the wound—it was deep and it looked like the rabbit had really sunk his teeth into Smith.

"A rabbit."

"Let me guess, a blue one." She gave him his hand back, "Come with me." 

"I did not see. It was dark." He followed her as she walked through the doorjamb and into the kitchen.

"The dark shouldn't bother you," She gestured at the sink, "Run it under cold water." In all fairness she could just fix him up and send him on his way, but she didn't want to screw around with code that wasn't like her own. Plus, she didn't feel to badly about having him suffer a tiny bit.

Smith obeyed, wincing at first but then realizing that the feeling was actually rather soothing. The blood was swept away and the burning pain was replaced with a cool, numb feeling. Behind him Eve opened up one of the cabinets, ordering the Construct to make her a roll of gauze and some cotton. It obligingly appeared. There was already a roll of paper towels on the counter, and she picked those up as well.

"Here," She handed him the towels, "Wrap it up in these then go sit down at the table." She took his grudging silence as an assent.

A grating voice sounded. It was Griff. 

"Hey," He sounded curious, "What's going on in there?"

"Just a late-night rabbit bite. Nothing to get flustered over." She replied in her head. Smith didn't hear them.

"Did it bite Smith or you?" He asked.

"Smith."

"Don't forget the ethyl alcohol." Griff snickered.

"I'm cruel, Griff, not sadistic. Go watch for Sentinels or something."

"Yes ma'm." He didn't sound cowed in the least, but his voice shut off. She went to sit at the yellow Formica table, and put out her hand.

"Again," She said. He gave her his hand, a look of distaste on his face. Whether it was for her or the sight of his own blood, she couldn't say.

"Why is this happening?" Smith asked, "Is it part of your Construct?"

"Hmm?" She frowned, pressing a wad of cotton into place. It wouldn't get infected—she hadn't gone so far as to program electronic bacteria. "You've never bled before?"

"No," Abruptly he remembered the blood on her forehead in the basement. "But you do. Did you do this?" He demanded, suddenly suspicious. He tried to yank his hand from her, but she had it in a viselike grip.

"Of course not. I'm not the one who bit you." She looked at him, telling him with her eyes he was being irrational. He subsided then, letting her wrap the gauze around his palm and on either side of his thumb and little finger.

"It is not part of my system. Neither is pain. Both would be liability in the Matrix and were never integrated into our sensory systems."

"I bleed because Key wanted to make me indistinguishable from a human, both in the Matrix and out. I also was taken to a hospital at one point, and developed the necessary attributes to allow myself to blend in. I never removed them, since you never know what might come up." She finished up, tying it off. The urge to make a bow was strong, but Eve suppressed it. "I can feel physical pain, although I choose to turn it off most times.I don't know why _you're_ in pain. Maybe there's some weird interaction between the Nebuchadnezzar's code and yours."

"I want it fixed."

"Then fix it."

"What do you mean?" 

Eve shrugged. "Figure out what's up and fix it. Can't you affect this Construct?"

"No," He admitted resentfully, "I can't even see past the surface."

"Hmm. We'll have to do something about that. If you're going to live here, I mean." She tried to be nice, but came out sounding a little bitter. He picked up on it.

"You think I _want_ to be here?" He asked coldly, eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

"No. You're no happier than I am about this. But we're stuck with each other, thanks to the Oracle." Apparently this Oracle was not as clairvoyant as the humans believed, he thought scornfully. 

"What exactly did it say?"

"She said we 'were not to sign your death warrant, and that it was your choice'. Or something to that effect. Apparently it was good enough for Zion; they gave the go ahead, as you know."

"My death warrant?" Smith was puzzled despite himself. That made no sense.

She noted his look. "You've got me. She tends to be obtuse. But the thing is, she's usually right."

"I doubt the accuracy of any human."

"You know, I don't think she is a human. I think she's something else, but no one seems to know. It's a kind of faith." She stood, pushing her chair back. "My processing is functioning at sixty-eight percent. I'm shutting down again. It's been pleasant chatting with you." He didn't reply, simply sat there massaging his hand.

Eve left him there, sitting in the kitchen. She curled up on the couch, shutting herself off. But not before she left herself a reminder to see if se couldn't set up some sort of interface between Smith and the construct. She didn't want to be woken up for a damn paper cut, that was for sure. 

As her processors slowed and began to receive passively, Eve waited for the wave of unconsciousness that always followed.

Instead she found herself standing in a kitchen much like her own. It was empty, but a pot of coffee hissed on the range near the window. Eve listened to the faint sounds of a television. The bangs and whistles suggested cartoons. This was odd. She should be busy compressing her files, but she was still running, and outside the Construct as well.

"Hello?" Called Eve, still unsure.

"Ah, there you are." The woman from the market appeared in the doorway. Now that Eve knew who she was, she dipped her head slightly in a gesture of respect. "Oh, stop." The Oracle flicked a bit of ash off the end of her cigarette.

"I thought it would be proper to show respect to an older and wiser being."

The Oracle laughed, "Older, am I?"

"Yes. Morpheus said you've been with us since the beginning."

"Well, he'd be right. I'm not sure I like him going around telling people I'm ancient."

"You're not ancient. Just older than me."

"True. Good recovery, child." The Oracle reached over with a potholder and picked up the pot of coffee. "Want some?"

"No," Eve looked around her again, then checked her processors. She was indeed in sleep mode. "Am I dreaming?"

"I had that nice young man patch me into the system. He thinks he's downloading Tomb Raider from another ship."

"Poor Griff. He'll have hell to pay in the morning." Eve paused, "Why all the trouble just to offer me coffee?"

"I thought you might need a little advice."

"Not really. But if you want to tell me something, I'll listen."

"No advice. Really?" The Oracle sighed and poured herself a cup of the black fluid. Eve watched as she added a spoonful of sugar and some cream. While she was waiting she examined the kitchen. Now she knew where Griff had gotten the specifications for her own Construct—it wasn't his kitchen, it was the Oracle's. She'd have to call him on it when she woke up.

"Really. I'm content. Morpheus and the rest of the Nebuchadnezzar are happy. They unplugged thirty people today. Sentinel attacks are up, but because the crews and the coppertops are being attended to in areas miles apart, it's confusing them."

"And you think no one has noticed?"

"You mean the machines? They're probably livid. But there's nothing they've been doing that they haven't done before. Neo's just working around them, using some parlor tricks I taught him."

"No odd behavior from machines lately?"

Eve opened her mouth to say no, then shut it again. "Hm." She pressed her lips together in thought. The Oracle smiled kindly.

"It's not what you think, dear, or at least it won't be."

"What am I thinking?"

The Oracle stirred her coffee, "That's for you to decide."

"Just like it was our decision to take in Smith?"

"That wasn't your choice. That was Zion's. I can feel the disgust in you towards him."

"Believe me, it's mutual."

The Oracle made a 'tsk' noise. "That's not true. He hates you far more than you can imagine. More than he knows."

"Why? I haven't done anything to him."

"He hates and loathes, and nothing else, Eve. It's the only things humans taught him how to do. He hates you and your crew without truly knowing why. And he will try to kill you to bury the source of his hatred."

"That's not good," Eve cocked her head, "Will he succeed?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you said 'try' for a reason."

The Oracle adjusted her glasses, "Good, you do listen. It's refreshing."

"It's just a matter of extrapolating your words against what I already know and what is likely to happen given certain tendencies of machines and humans."

"Do you want my job?" The Oracle looked amused.

"Nope," Eve replied cheerfully, "Not for all the microchips in the Resistance." Suddenly the room wavered and Eve felt herself fading in and out. "I think you'd better cease transmission."

"I will," The Oracle's voice came from far away, sounding distant. Eve felt the familiar blackness engulfing her. "And, daughter?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget to watch for vermin. Kitchens attract them like mad."

*************************************

Neo made a noise of surprise as they sparred. "The Oracle said all that?"

"Yes. She basically warned me that he was going to try to kill me. Accent on the word 'try', you understand. I get the feeling it will be an unsuccessful attempt." Neo flipped over her and landed lightly on his feet, sidestepping the kick she aimed at him.

"Just to be safe though, I want to set up some kind of link to the control room. And don't shut down all the way. Keep something running so that you'll know if he tries anything."

"I will. I wonder if anyone will win the bet with this."

"I honestly hope Smith wins with his. I'd take load pan duty for a year gladly as long as you don't get hurt."

"Why Neo," She exclaimed, ducking his punch, "I do believe that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"I mean, it, Eve," Neo's face was serious, "He's dangerous."

"I know, Neo. I don't need the Oracle to tell me that." She nicked his ear with a swipe, and he decked her hard in the middle of the chest. "Besides, I scream, you come running, and show him a good time." Neo made a face at her as she slipped past his blurred moves.

"Did she say anything else?"

"Only something about vermin in the kitchen. Maybe I should check under the sink or in my shampoo."

Neo laughed. "You know, he's nuts about her, and she can't stand him."

"I wouldn't like it either. Hasn't anyone suggested kindness to him?"

"Civility is alien to Griff. Affection from him comes in the form of insults and jokes."

"Since his jokes would be considered abuse in most cultures, I'm not sure that's a good thing."

"He likes you too, you know."

"I noticed. But I'm an AI, so it's a moot point."

"I don't know. Most men would sleep with anything."

"Coming from you. Are you and Trinity getting along?"

"Since it's fate, that's a moot point too. I love her." Neo frowned, "Do you know what that means?"

"Union tried to explain once, but Tank disagreed on the definition and they began shouting at each other. Then Morpheus came in, and he didn't agree with either of them. Trinity backed up Union, Griff started making comments about her breasts, she hauled off and slapped him, then Tank said he took it back and said _that_ was love, then they both started yelling at him, and Key broke in and said to stop fighting about it, and then everyone but Morpheus tore into him. Morpheus told me I'd should look in up in the dictionary, and that was more than most people could do."

"What did the dictionary say?"

"A score of zero, as in tennis."

"Well there you go."

"I don't play tennis."

"You will eventually. Didn't the Oracle say you'd raise a bunch of kids?"

"Raising them is not having them. And she was reading my palm, not prophesying." 

"How do you know?" Neo circled her looking for a weak spot. "Predicting the future is predicting the future."

"So I'm going to marry Griff and settle down with a bunch of children. Thanks Neo. You've really made my day."

"It's your future, not mine." Neo smiled in mock charm and looked at her lasciviously, "I bet you can't wait." 

"I think I'd delete myself first." Eve backed away as he took a shot at her. "I don't mind children especially, but I would eventually destroy Griff out of irritation and I think Morpheus might be a bit teed off if I did that."

"True. What about Key?"

"He's like my family. Strangely enough I do understand the concept of taboos."

Neo smiled, beginning to tease her. "Morpheus?"

"Nope. He's my superior officer. Why are we having this conversation?"

"Just curiosity on my part."

"I bet. Besides, he's seeing Hope."

"Mark off that idea." Hope was the lovely priestess that attended to the Oracle. "Tank?"

"He doesn't have a jack. He can't enter the Construct. I know where you're going, Neo. Drop it."

"If you say so," Neo answered mildly but with a smirk, "But if he wasn't trying to kill you…"

"I said drop it." The idea made her sick. "He's a monster."

Neo saw he'd gone a bit too far, and stopped the fight. "Something's bothering you."

Eve relaxed her defensive posture. "Having him around reminds me of what I might have been. Of what I could be like." Neo walked over to his friend, putting his arms around her. She was surprised, but accepted the gesture.

"You could never be like him, Eve."

"I know Neo. Thanks for raising me so well," She added dryly, and he laughed but didn't release her. Eve began to feel a sense of comfort. It was a new feeling. "Too bad you're taken. Trinity's lucky."

"I'll tell her you said so," he replied, blushing slightly, "Every good word counts."

Chakra and Gecko appeared abruptly in the Construct, both wearing identical smiles. Neo and Eve looked over, still in their friendly embrace.

"Eve and Neo, sitting in a tree…" Sang Gecko, grinning evilly. Neo flushed bright scarlet, releasing Eve. Eve eyed Gecko appraisingly.

"You're jealous." Gecko shut her mouth with a snap and began to blush a deeper red than Neo.

Chakra laughed and slapped Gecko on the shoulder, "Caught and cornered."

"I'm going to go run some tests in the engine room," Neo stuttered, yelling mentally at Tank to get him out.

"I _bet_ you are," Eve replied as he disappeared. She gave Gecko one last piercing stare then leapt at her. Gecko turned and bolted out of the gym, Eve in pursuit and Chakra just behind her. Gecko tore through the hallway and skittered to an intersection.

"First one to the lake is a Sentinel!" Screamed Gecko, rounding the corner and racing down the stairs. Eve and Chakra followed, thumping across the landing and steps. Eve allowed Chakra to keep alongside her. Abruptly she sensed a presence near Gecko.

"Gecko!" Eve called out a warning, "Watch ou…"

Gecko looked back at the sound of Eve's voice as she ran through the common room and towards the porch. Not seeing what was ahead, she slammed into something rock solid and unmoving. She bounced off it and hit the floor, the breath gone from her lungs. Blinking the tears from her eyes, she looked up and barely suppressed a scream of terror.

Eve and Chakra slowed to a halt where Gecko sprawled on the floor. Smith was looking down at her with a mixture of cold amusement and disgust.

"Watch out," Eve finished, "You all right?" Gecko nodded and scrambled away from the Agent, still struggling to get air into her lungs.

"Sorry," She finally managed, "I didn't see you."

"Perhaps looking where you are going would help in the future." He answered icily.

"She said she was sorry," Eve snapped, helping Gecko to her feet. Chakra nodded in agreement. Smith looked at them as if they were something he'd found on his shoe, then turned and disappeared into the common room.

"What a jerk," Chakra watched him go.

"Come on," Eve handed Gecko the towel that she'd dropped, "Let's go." The trio headed down the hallway and out to the porch. It had white wicker and a slow-moving ceiling fan. Gecko and Chakra stripped down to the suits they wore beneath their clothes.

"I've missed swimming," Chakra stretched. 

"I've missed sunshine," Gecko answered, "Trinity and Union said they'd show up later after they'd run the daily diagnostics."

"They know where to find us," Eve opened the screen door, and it screeched on it's rusty hinges.

*********************************

"Okay," Chakra sighed, pulling herself out of the water and up onto the dock, "Eve, we've got to talk." Eve had finished her swim and sat there, hair pulled back tightly and back stiff.

"About what?" Eve handed her a towel, keeping an eye on Gecko as the young woman did laps around the clear lake.

"About winning over the Zion council. You've got the scientists in your pocket, but the politicians are still edgy." Eve's work on the project had drawn enough attention and hope that an impromptu meeting had been called between the ship's captains and the officials of Zion.

"Morpheus told you about the Nabopolassar?" Eve moved over and made room for her on the wooden planks.

"He announced it this morning. We had to begin diving so that the ships can set up a broadband signal and hold the conference."

"I thought I was just doing them a favor."

"Are you kidding? You designed the project. The techies are ecstatic, but a few of the machinates are crying sabotage." Machinates were Zion politicians crying out for the complete eradication of all artificial intelligence, hostile or otherwise. Luckily they were in the minority, but as the war wore on their numbers were growing.

"No one told me this."

"My guess is that a lot of people are embarrassed. These guys are nuts; they even want to destroy the combat teachers, even though everyone knows they aren't sentient or a danger."

"And they're going to be at the conference."

"The head honcho will be. Errol Byrnes. He didn't take a hacker name—said it depersonalized his humanity. I think he's schizoid."

"I haven't had much experience with them. Avoiding him strikes me as a good policy."

"No," Chakra shook her head, smiling. "You've got to do the exact opposite. Believe me, I'm the master manipulator. And Byrnes is only human."

Eve looked confused. "What do you suggest?"

**********************

Morpheus knocked on Neo's door softly. "Neo?" A muffled groan of annoyance filtered through the hatch. A second later Neo appeared, looking tousled and sleepy.

"Time to go already?"

"That's why they call it 'impromptu'. At least you don't have to shave." Morpheus looked past Neo at the lump on the bed. "Is Trinity coming?" An answering snarl from the lump answered that question.

Neo shrugged. "She said she'd come later, after all the speeches about the Resistance and the Cause." 

Morpheus nodded his assent. "Tank, Griff, and Union are all staying behind to watch the decks. I want the younger ones to get a feel for this sort of thing."

Neo yawned and stretched, closing the door behind him. "I know Eve is coming, to talk about the Nabopolassar, and Smith to meet the analysts, but I still don't know why I have to be there."

"So Eve can talk about the Nabopolassar without Byrnes killing her, and the analysts can talk to Smith without getting themselves killed."

"I'm the babysitter. I see." Neo sighed and began to walk with Morpheus towards control.

"Think of it as damage control. Besides, as far as Smith is concerned, Eve will keep an eye on him too. And I'll try to see what I can do about Byrnes. If we can keep the two apart, maybe it won't be that bad."

" 'Not that bad' as in a smaller massacre." Neo replied gloomily, "It's shaping up to be a long day." He looked up sharply. "Do I have to wear a tux?"

Morpheus laughed, "No. Black for the captains, white for the head officials, and everyone else wears whatever they want."

"Good." Neo and Morpheus ascended to the deck. Key, Gecko, and Chakra were standing there, waiting. Chakra looked exceedingly pleased with herself, and even Gecko looked smug. Morpheus decided to let it go.

"Tank, have you pinpointed the signal?"

"Sure have. Running on a secure signal on a stable network. All you gotta do is hop in." Tank gestured at the Construct screen, "I'll download Eve and the Agent after you guys are situated." 

Griff grinned. "Bring back some party favors for me."

"If we could we would." Morpheus replied, climbing into his chair. "All aboard?" Union went around, securing jacks and monitoring response signals.

Morpheus felt a familiar lurch as he was displaced and replaced into the general signal. Around him the night conference came into view. A great number of people were milling about in the garden, collected near a wide marble pool filled with koi. The hedge maze was lit by bright paper lanterns that swung and cast a warm yellow light on the flowers and topiaries that were spaced evenly on the grass. Morpheus and his crew had appeared in the center area, and long tables had been set up. This was where the conference was to be held.

"Suma," Neo appeared next to Chakra and Key, "I'd recognize his work anywhere." Neo admired the blooms all around him and wished Trinity was there. She loved this sort of thing.

"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Gecko, delighted as a firefly drifted past her face.

"Suma is a big show-off." Neo had met the man on his one trip to Zion, "Always overdoes it."

"I like ours better," Sniffed Chakra good-naturedly, then looked around, "Speaking of which, where are Jekyll and Hyde?" 

Neo and Morpheus both contacted Tank instantly.

"Yeah, I downloaded them a few seconds ago." Tank paused, "Smith is over by the pond. Eve's somewhere in the crowd."

"Neo, find Smith. I'll track down Eve." Morpheus took off towards the mass of people at the far end of the garden. Neo nodded and began to walk towards the pool.

"Well," Key looked slightly flustered at suddenly being left, but smiled as he looked at Chakra and Gecko. "Would either of you ladies care to dance?"

Neo edged along the marble pool, looking for his lost charge. He didn't see Smith at all, but Tank had said he was here…had he run off so quickly? Neo smiled and nodded absently at the people who waved and called his name, but he continued his route around the water. It wasn't until Neo heard gasps and a few loud screams that he turned to look in the other direction.

Smith was standing knee-deep in the koi pond, looking thoroughly angry and completely confused. The sight of the Agent had drawn a small crowd that looked both nervous and curious, but they all hung back. Several cheered the sight of Neo, expecting a battle.Neo sighed. He'd have to talk to Griff about what, where, and when practical jokes were appropriate.

"Smith," Neo hopped the divide and stood on the low marble wall, ignoring the hisses and growls of the rebels who recognized the name, "Over here." The Agent looked up at the sound of his voice, identified and located him, then walked over, sloshing through the fish and lily pads. "You all right?" Neo desperately tried to hide a smile.

The Agent looked him over once, then sighed and removed his sunglasses. He wiped off the water droplets and then replaced them.

"I am well, Mr. Anderson. Which is more than I can say for them," Smith looked over at the gathered crowd. Neo ran a hand through his hair, thinking that perhaps this hadn't been such a hot idea. The group of people looked alternately frightened to the point of fainting or vicious to the point of murder.

"Shoo," said a loud clear voice, "Get yer asses movin, people. This isn't a carnival show." A little woman elbowed her way through the crowd, breaking it up and dispersing it. A few people shot looks at Smith as they walked away, but no one contested the woman's claims that there was nothing to see.

"Damn," The woman came to stand by Neo, "You'd think those people had never seen an Agent."

"They're from Zion. They never have." Neo pointed out.

"That's no excuse." She answered primly, before looking over the tops of her round glasses at Smith. Smith realized he'd never seen a human in such an advanced stage of age. Her incredibly wrinkled face came up to no higher than his tie bar and her head was surrounded by a halo of white hair. "So you're Agent Smith, eh?" She jabbed a long finger at his chest. "You're shorter than you look in the surveillance photos."

"Smith, um," Neo winced at the woman's brazen and flippant attitude, "This is Torque. She's head of the AI analysis center at Zion."

"I see," The Agent said through gritted teeth as Torque continued to examine him like a mannequin.

"Oh, get used to it," Torque answered pleasantly as she removed his sunglasses and put them in his breast pocket. "You don't wear sunglasses at night, son, unless you're Cory Hart." She reached over and adjusted his tie bar down a few inches, "You're also wearing this far too high." Smith resisted the impulse to slap at her hands.

"Have you seen Eve?" Neo craned his neck around, searching the faces of the crowd. Neither Eve nor Morpheus was to be found.

"No, I have not." Smith replied, still aware he was being scrutinized closely, "I would suggest you ask your operator."

"You go on ahead, Neo." Torque squinted at him, "I doubt this boy would bother to do any harm to an old biddy like me."

"I don't think so," He contacted Tank, "Morpheus ordered me to stay close."

Tank's voice sounded in Neo's head. "She's dancing with someone over by the band." Neo listened and heard the noise of a string quartet.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Who with? Morpheus?"

Tank paused, "Byrnes." Neo nearly choked.

"Is something wrong?" Smith inquired mildly.

"I don't know." Neo replied honestly, trying to see a way through the sea of people and finding none. "C'mon, I have to see this. Torque?"

"Right behind you," The old woman replied cheerfully, "Move it!" She screeched at the clusters of people, who parted as if she was Moses. Neo, Torque and the Agent moved across the garden, eliciting stares and the occasional whisper of reverence or fear.

"Don't listen to them," Torque eyed the crowd, "Most of 'em are young, stupid, and still scared of the dark." Smith simply nodded, not sure what to say to that.

"I see the quartet but not Eve," Neo reached the edge of the area where couples were moving slowly. "Tank, are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Look to your left." Neo finally found her, and realized why he hadn't spotted her before.

"Is it just me, or is your friend seducing the head of the machinates?" Torque observed dryly.

"Um," Was all Neo could think to say. Morpheus elbowed his way though the crowd to Neo, having found Eve a few minutes before. Neo didn't acknowledge him, still staring.

Byrnes was a tall man, slender but not thin. He had a narrow face with dark hair only beginning to go gray, and intense brown eyes that matched. His eyes, however, were glued to the woman he was dancing with. 

Chakra and Gecko had gone all out, slipping a silvery liquid dress onto their friend. It hid none of the curves that Key had labored over so many months ago. She'd also allowed them to untie and brush out her hair, so that it fell in dark waves down her back. It had red highlights that Neo had never noticed before. Eve's slim arms were wrapped around Byrnes neck, and she was gazing into his eyes adoringly as he nervously babbled about the weather.

"Tank?" Neo contacted the operator, "Can you ask her what the hell she's doing?"

"Already did. She says she's making new friends and learning new things. Gecko taught her that look she's giving Byrnes. Seems to be working. His temperature is a hundred and one."

"Does Byrnes know…" Neo was still stunned.

"No," Morpheus replied, "She got to him before I could tell him."

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" interjected Torque.

"Depends on what Byrnes does when he finds out he's fallen in love with the thing he's here to protest."

"He will not be pleased," Smith observed.

"That's a great cognitive leap," Torque raised an eyebrow, a grin cracking her wrinkled face, "Why don't you go over and cut in? He'd have a heart attack and we wouldn't have to deal with him any longer."

"I have no wish to dance with Byrnes." Smith addressed her directly for the first time. The old woman laughed, loudly.

"Neither would I," Torque smiled, "He's got a reputation for being a jerk. I can't think of anyone more people would like to see dead."

"Would you like me to kill him for you?" 

Morpheus looked over sharply, "Smith…" The captain said warningly.

"He was just offering his services, Morpheus," Torque chastised, "I did sent myself up for that one." There was a loud whistling noise, and the quartet ceased playing. An announcement came over an unseen loudspeaker. _Please take your seats at the designated tables or chairs_. Morpheus finally managed to catch Eve's eye, and she nodded obediently, walking towards them. Byrnes trailed along after her, an affectionate look in his eyes.

"Hello Morpheus," She smiled winningly, with the look of someone who knows they have not behaved well, "Enjoying the party?"

"Of course," Morpheus answered guardedly, "I couldn't help but notice you look lovely this evening."

Eve brightened. "Chakra and Gecko did most of this. I really have no idea when it comes to this sort of thing." She flashed a fluttering look at Byrnes, "Some like it." Neo was choking on his laughter. Eve was hamming it up like he had never seen—even Morpheus was coughing and folding his arms over his chest.

"Ah, Morpheus." Byrnes seemed startled out of some stupor, "The captain of the Nebuchadnezzar." He took in Neo, the hunched figure of Torque, and finally the comparatively large Smith. His face hardened. "And his pet Agent."

"You must be a machinate," Smith replied smoothly and without blinking, "I had heard there were human counterparts to our own genocide advocates, but I had never encountered one until now." Byrnes's eyes widened, then narrowed to dangerous slits.

"Damn," Eve and Neo both heard Griff say, "He's got the courteous insults down pat."

"We should be getting to our tables," Morpheus said powerfully, "Eve, Smith, if you'll come with me and Neo?"

"Of course," Eve chirruped, turning to Byrnes, "I'll see you later, Errol."

"I'm looking forward to it," Byrnes said warmly. He turned on his heel and disappeared. Eve's face immediately sharpened to the thoughtful, sharply intelligent look that Neo knew better. 

He sighed in relief. "Thank god, you haven't lost your mind."

"Yes," Eve muttered, "But I'm perilously close to losing my lunch. You know what he talked about out there? His job." She didn't have to say anything else.Neo patted her on the shoulder. She looked up at him, smiling, then around at the crowd. "Where's Trinity?"

"She's sleeping." Neo explained.

"Oh," Eve nodded wisely.

Torque stepped forward, "Hello. Since no one's bothered to introduce me, I'm Torque. I'd like to give you the thanks of the Society To Prevent Assholes From Breeding."

"A pleasure to meet you," Eve took her hand delicately, "I do my best, but I assure you it's not a lifelong career plan."

"Still, every bit helps." Torque's shook Eve's hand and released it. "If you don't mind, after you've told us about this new invention that will change the war, I'd like it if you'd speak to my analysts."

"Certainly," Agreed Eve, seeing that the tables were rapidly filling up, "We'd better catch seats."

"They're reserved," Morpheus waved at the head of the Zion council, who nodded, "But you're right, it's time to go."

The two men and the two AIs made their way to the head table, Morpheus making a beeline for three empty seats near the center. Neo and Morpheus took the two middle seats, and Eve jostled with a young programmer over a fourth seat. She finally convinced him to go, with pointed looks at Smith and Neo. Sitting next to Morpheus, she smiled and waved at Byrnes who was at a smaller table over to the left. He grinned foolishly, but gestured at her as to why she was sitting up there. She smiled, and turned away as the head of the Council launched into his speech.

A half hour later and even the immovable Smith was fidgeting. Did all human speeches go on this long? He'd never been this bored, even when hunting down hacker children. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Eve yawning, apparently feeling the same. At least he wasn't alone. Anderson and Morpheus were still sitting up straight, but Anderson's head had fallen to his chest, and he appeared to have fallen asleep. Smith elbowed him, hard, as the speech ended. Anderson mumbled something about it not being time for school yet.

"And now I present to you, the researcher and designer of our newest weapon against the machines, Eve of the Nebuchadnezzar." There were healthy cheers from the scientists' section of the garden, hollers from Torque's team of analysts, and polite applause from the rest of the assembled heads of state.

"Good evening," The program began, "My name is Eve. I was contacted several months ago by the scientists of Zion, who requested that I assist them in their venture. They outlined what they needed and the extensive amount of work that they had already done," She nodded acknowledgement to the scientists, who broke out cheering again. They were excited, and it began to spread. People at the tables leaned forward, wondering.

"Our greatest obstacle, ironically, is one of our own making.We burned the skies, cutting off power to the machines and leaving them little option but the one that has so horribly presented itself." Smith noted her use of the word 'we'. Eve was not letting on to the fact that she was a machine.

"Now we look to the skies again for our salvation. We know that the sun still blazes, above the storms, and it is there that we will find our source of energy. I am speaking of the Nabopolassar." 

In the center of the garden a hologram appeared. Eve thought, but didn't say, that maybe Suma had seen Star Wars one too many times.

The Nabopolassar was a satellite. A long steely tube, patched and welded together from a thousand different sources, it rotated on a horizontal axis. Somewhere someone flicked a switch, and the graphic projection unfolded to reveal the delicate blue solar arrays that bloomed from its surface. 

"Above the earth's surface there is an abundance of solar energy, constant and unending. The Nabopolassar is a tool, not a weapon. With it we can end the war. With it, there is no need to use humans as batteries. But we need help in getting it above the atmosphere. We need the machines to help us."

There were yells, cheers, shouting and boos. The head of the Zion council stood, gesturing wildly for calm and order. People argued with each other, a few were hugging, but everywhere there was chaos.

"I think that went over well," Eve muttered out of the corner of her mouth. Neo and Smith were the only ones who heard her. Neo smiled and watched the disorderly crowd. Smith was not listening, more interested in the one person who was not reacting to the noise around him. He stood, a tall blond man on the dark opposite side of the garden. He was leaning against one of the hedges, his face hidden in shadow. One hand was hidden in his jacket. It was a pose Smith knew well. He'd adopted it many times.

The man straightened, and turned towards the podium where the head of Zion was trying to call the conference into order. Smith stood as he saw the assassin, reaching for his own weapon, and realizing that he had none. With a single powerful movement he vaulted over the table and hurtled toward the man. Neo saw it happen and vaulted after him, only knowing that the Agent was in full attack mode.

Someone screamed and the conference erupted into complete panic as people scattered away from the Agent that was suddenly among them like a spectre of death. Neo felt his world spinning, completely out of control, and he lifted himself, moving faster as he saw Smith bearing down on a man. He saw the gun the man had, and that was strange, then Neo realized the gun wasn't pointed at Smith but right at the podium where Zion's leader was bellowing for order. Neo sent a single panicked thought to Tank who flipped a switch alerting all the ships to the danger.   
  
The man looked up, finally seeing that the screams were not due to his pulling the gun, but rather the black nightmare of an Agent that was headed straight for him. Before he could react the assassin went down, the gun flying from his hand, his arm and shoulder shattered under the force of Smith's attack.

People began to disappear as their ships and departments pulled them out, and Neo saw that the intended target vanished in the middle of a curse. Relieved, he turned to the assassin. His relief vanished.

Smith had both hands around the man's neck, and Neo could see that his fingers had sunk into the assassin's throat. There was blood everywhere.

"Fucking Christ!" Neo shouted, going to the pair, "Smith, stop!" Neo grabbed the Agents' arms, careful not to employ his usual move when he grabbed sentient programs. At first Smith didn't seem to hear him, but slowly his grip relaxed and Neo saw the Agent blink, as if waking from a sleep.

Smith released the man, who collapsed to the ground, neck broken and blood pouring from where the Agent had torn open his throat.

"I…" Smith trailed off, looking around in confusion at the empty garden, then down at the broken wreck of an assassin.

"You got him," Neo said, trying to keep the grudging respect out of his voice. "Everyone's safe." He listened to Tank, "They're pinpointing the unauthorized signal to its location."

"I'm impressed," Eve had come running with Morpheus over once the target had been removed, "And I think everyone else will be as well."

"I did not intend to cause panic," Smith finally managed thickly.

"Are you all right?" Eve frowned, not bothering to keep the concern out of her voice, "You sound a little funny."

"I…" Smith abruptly staggered to the left, eyes rolling back in his head. He collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Hey guys?" Tank's voice sounded loud and clear, "We got a pinpoint on that location. Tell Eve and Smith not to touch that assassin."

"What's wrong, Tank?" Neo's voice was laced with panic and he gestured a 'no' as Eve started to kneel by Smith, her face panicked.

"That assassin was from the machinates." Tank answered. "It wasn't the head of Zion they were after. It was Smith."

**************************

_Be a good constructive criticizer and let me know what you think. Continued in Agents Of Evolution._

_~Zoe_


End file.
